


“i didn’t say ‘sex party’ as in orgy. i said ‘hex party’ as in witches!”

by orphan_account



Series: jimon drabbles (ᵔᴥᵔ) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, halloween party, harry potter uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ↳ jimon + “i didn’t say ‘sex party’ as in orgy. i said ‘hex party’ as in witches!”





	“i didn’t say ‘sex party’ as in orgy. i said ‘hex party’ as in witches!”

When Simon opens his front door— he drags Jace inside, the canoe shaking dangerously when the vampire slams the door shut. 

Jace leans in for a kiss but Simon places a hand on the blonde's chest. "What," Simon says, exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose, "are _you wearing_?!" 

Jace raises an eyebrow and looks down to examine his outfit of choice, then looks up to check Simon's. He snorts and points at Simon's cloak, "Me? What about you? What even _is_ that?" 

Simon throws the black hood off his head, "This," he says, twirling, "is my Hogwarts uniform. I've told you about Harry Potter five– _thousand_ times already." 

"Is that the one with the . . ," Jace mimics drawing a lightning bolt on his forehead with his finger. 

"Yes, thank God you remember that, at least." Simon throws his hands up in exasperation as he studies Jace's outfit. His boyfriend is wearing nothing out of the ordinary, sure, but that's kind of the issue— a leather jacket hugs his broad shoulders, his hair is slicked back and he's wearing the tight jeans Simon secretly _really_ appreciates. But it's not fit for a Mundane Halloween party. 

"You're not getting laid looking like that," Jace comments, leaning against the door. 

Simon's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, his mouth opening and closing as if he's lost the ability to speak. Then he recollects himself, "Well, though that's very disappointing— that's not what tonight is about." 

Jace's frown deepens, "We're going to a sex party, of course that's what it's about." 

Now Simon's eyes really pop out of his head, "Wha– No! Oh, my God, Jace!" 

After a moment of silence— it hits him. Simon throws his hands in the air again, but this time in anger. "I didn't say sex party, like a fucking orgy, you jackass! I said _hex party_ , as in witches!" 

Jace is taken aback by Simon's yelling, but then asks, "Why would I want to go to a party full of Warlocks?"

"No actual Warlocks. It's a Mundane party. But that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that you," Simon continues, his cheeks red with rage, " _you_ thought we, a couple, were going to a sex party, together, _as a couple_ , to have sex with other people!?" 

Jace, who somehow finds this very amusing, just shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe you wanted to shake things up." 

"Your ass will definitely be Shook–To–Its– _Core_ if you don't shut up right now." 

" _You_ shut up, Huffleplump."

"It's Huffle _puff_!"


End file.
